Shelter
by L.TeddyBear
Summary: Haruhi finds herself trapped in the middle of a thunder storm. That is until someone gives her the shelter and comfort she needed. Done for a challenge on S H I N E issued by Demi-kun.


Shelter

Haruhi push her way down the bustling isle of the market as she made her way to the items she needed. Her hand reached for a pack of tofu. As she did a 100 yen coin slipped from her pocket, rolling across the floor. Haruhi followed it and as she picked it up, she bumped into someone as she got up.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi apologized, bowing down in order to show respect.

"That's okay. Are you-? Haruhi?"

Haruhi slowly looked up at the person who spoke in a familiar voice. "Hikaru, what are you doing here?"

The older Hitachiin scratched his cheek nervously as he pondered for an excuse. There was no way that he was going to admit that Kaoru had set him up for this. Somehow Kaoru had Kyouya track down information on what time Haruhi would most likely to spend in the market and so set him up in order to meet her two on two.

"It's nothing. I just had some free time today and so I just thought that it might be nice to check some new places out. You know, like a commoner's market."

"Well, where's Kaoru?"

"Oh, he had some other business to take care of."

Haruhi stared at Hikaru suspiciously, but let the thought slip away. "Well, is there anything you find interesting here?" she asked him.

"The things being sold here are very simple and cheap stuff. Not like the place that Kaoru and I are used to going to," said Hikaru, glad about the change of subject. "Our shopping place has a lot more expensive things. There are more fancy stuffs and a lot of good quality imported items."

"Not all good quality items need to be imported from foreign countries though," commented Haruhi. "Simple things can be just as good."

"Like instant coffee?" questioned Hikaru, watching as Haruhi dropped a box of it into her green market basket.

Haruhi laughed softly. "Yes Hikaru, like instant coffee."

Hikaru looked away at Haruhi's reaction.

_Gosh, she's cute when she laughs…_

"Come on Hikaru, since you're here, I show you around a bit," said Haruhi.

Hikaru nodded. He might as well go and have something to tell Kaoru about.

The two freshmen walked down from isle to isle as if they were taking a relaxing stroll in a garden. The food and items became beautiful flowers and the crowd of people became nothing more than birds that were playing around in the sky. It was as if the both of them were wandering around happily in their own little world far from reality…in the super market.

"Oh no! I haven't realized that it's this late already," remarked Haruhi in surprise when she looked at the clock hanging by the wall of the super market. "I better get home."

Hikaru nodded understandingly. He had to admit that he was a bit disappointed by the fact that time flew by so fast. He had enjoyed the few hours with Haruhi together in the market and would have taken pleasure in being with her for a while longer.

"Do you want to come over to my house for dinner?"

Hikaru blinked in uncertainty at Haruhi's question. Was she actually inviting him over to her house for dinner? Normally she would almost seem to hate having the Host Club going over and creating a big mess. (which includes him)

"Are you sure you want me too?" he asked her back.

Haruhi cocked her head in a confuse manner.

_Don't be so gosh darn cute!_

"Of course I'm sure," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing," said Hikaru, a bit flustered.

"Then let's go," said Haruhi, walking towards the cashier.

Hikaru couldn't help but sweatdropped at her simplicity. He then smiled. That's Haruhi.

* * *

"Where's your dad?" questioned Hikaru, walking into Haruhi's small Japanese style living room.

"He's out on some kind of business," replied Haruhi, setting down the bag of grocery on top of the kitchen counter. "We're going to be having Miso soup and grilled fish for dinner. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course," said Hikaru grinning. "As long as I get to eat Haruhi's cooking."

"I'm honored," remarked Haruhi sarcastically. She opened the bag of grocery suddenly frown.

"I forgot to buy tofu," she said, letting out a sigh. She then grabbed her wallet from the table and headed for the door. "Wait here, while I go out and buy some, okay Hikaru?"

Hikaru watched as Haruhi stepped out of the room. He then turned to stare out the window and a worried expression spread across his face.

* * *

Dark clouds loomed in the distant as Haruhi rush back out of the market. She couldn't believe that she forgot to buy the tofu. She was just reaching for it just a moment before she saw Hikaru.

With out alarm, Haruhi felt a chilling sensation shooting through her body. She gazed up at the sky and saw dark rain clouds moving in. Haruhi's broke into a dash against time as she ran home.

She was only half way there before suddenly a bright streak of lightning appeared and a loud crash of thunder roared throughout the dark sky. Haruhi instinctively bolted for the nearest shelter, a nearby tree and huddle herself into a protective ball as rain started to pour downwards like needles.

Another angry roar of thunder broke through the rain, but this time Haruhi found herself being pulled toward someone else's body. She slowly opened her tear filled eyes and realized that Hikaru had embraced her in his arms.

A third roar caused Haruhi to turn her body toward Hikaru and clung tightly onto Hikaru's shirt in fright. She buried her head into his chest.

Hikaru took his hand and gently stroke her soft brown hair.

"It's okay," he whispered in secure. "I'm here. I'll be by your side until it all stops."

Haruhi felt her body loosen a bit as she starts to relax. She laid her head onto Hikaru chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart beat. She felt so warm and secure. She felt as if nothing could ever harm her if he was to be by her side like this.

Even when thunder crashed, Haruhi didn't flinch anymore. She knew that it wouldn't cause her anymore harm. With him by her side, she knows that one day she will be able to overcome her fears.

She knows that if her fears are ever to come back, she will still be able to find a safe and secure shelter in his arms.

* * *

** The scene with Haruhi and Hikaru in the rainstorm in episode 16 is still stuck in my head. I just love it the idea. Yay for HikaHaru!**


End file.
